


Dreams

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Dream Sex, F/M, Sexual Violence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon can't stop dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

He dreams of fucking Servalan.

He could never do it in real life, of course. It would be too dangerous, too stupid. They can flirt, touch, even kiss but he would never let her see him any more intimately than that. Kerr Avon is no fool.

But in his dreams, oh, in his dreams, he _has_ her. He’s had her in so many places, the Liberator, Sarran, her own ship. He’s had her in private, he’s had her with people watching. They’ve been rough, gentle, everything in between. She’s held him warmly in her arms and then scratched him so hard that he’s half-convinced he can still feel it when he wakes.

He enjoys it at first. They are just a little indulgence, a playful weakness. No one will ever know, nothing will change. They’re just dreams.

But then Cally dies and they become a torment to him. He can’t _stop_ dreaming and Servalan comes to him and laughs and her hands drip with Cally’s blood but he fucks her anyway because he can’t stop himself, he _wants_ it and loathes it at the same time. She whispers taunts in his ears and he just wants to hurt her, would do anything to see her dead but his dream-self betrays him over and over again and he wakes up sick and hating and oh, he wants her _dead_ but at the same time he wants _her_.

And one night, he kills her. As they fuck, he puts his hands around her neck and squeezes, feels the bones crunch, see her eyes widen with terror, her lips turn blue. He comes as she dies and then wakes up, shaking and cold and feeling a sick sort of satisfaction, even though he knows it’s so, so wrong.

The dreams don’t stop.

Neither does the satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2013 livejournal 12dayschristmas challenge


End file.
